


A crush

by psychemenace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Minghao only wanted to see him again.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Gyuhao Exhibit 2020: Snap Shoot





	A crush

Minghao wasn't the type of guy to go to record stores. In fact, he was the kind of guy who was completely satisfied with music streaming applications. He buys CDs from time to time, but almost always, it was only for collection purposes, and of course to support the artist. Record stores, vinyl, phonographs, and all that stuff were a completely new world to him. It was the last place he would ever think of going. Yet, now he finds himself inside of one. He rationalizes his behavior. He says he was just there to check things out; to find out what is the charm about record stores that made _him_ frequent it so much. 

No amount of excuses he so fervently tells himself could change the fact that he just wanted to see him again.


End file.
